Rouge the Bat: A Heavy Haul
by Infinite-loup
Summary: The life of a thief is rarely one of ease, and Rouge the Bat knows this all too well. Over her years of stealing her marks have employed many strange and unique defense mechanisms to guard their valuables. As she attempts to break into Eggman's airships however, she faces odds that may leave even this experienced criminal winded.


A loud, droning sound filled the outdoor walkway, the constant din of the airship's many propellers punctuated by the clanging of Rouge's boots as she ran across the metal catwalk.

The lithe bat knew she was close to her goal now, drawing near to a thick, steel door at the end of the balcony. She paused a moment to catch her breath, wiping sweat from her white-furred brow. Her rest was brief however; Without warning, a loud, sharp ping and, strangely, the sound of breaking glass signified that a sniper was nearby. Worse yet, the shot had just barely missed hitting her, the bat catching sight of a spark as metal struck metal, the projectile leaving a scuff on the wall next to the door.

"Shit!" Rouge growled, seeking cover behind a thick steel strut, thankful for its presence as the sound of another ping confirmed that she was still being targeted, "And here I almost thought this was going to be easy!"

True enough, the bat had faced little resistance on Eggman's airship thus far, his latest iteration of the Final Fortress seemingly skimping on the security features. There had been the usual patrols of the mad scientist's E-Series bots, but they had been simple enough for the thief to avoid, the combination of her wings and agility allowing her to easily slip past when she had found herself in a tough spot. Perhaps that was why Doctor Ivan Robotnik's motivations lately had been more practical than normal, the villain using his airship and automated army for raiding strikes against the smaller towns and villages. If he couldn't afford the usual protection for his own flying fortress, then all the hits on banks and museums made a lot more sense.

That pie was something the stealthy bat had been more than eager to get a slice of. After a little digging around back on the ground, the thief had been able to find some of the engineers Eggman had forced to work on his ship, and soon after found herself in possession of its complete blueprints, including the location of the rotund despot's treasure room...

Peeking her head out from around the strut, the bat winced and pulled back behind cover just as another shot whizzed by her head. She had only gotten a glimpse, but it was enough to know her enemy: A more specialized E-Series, this bot with a much thinner body than usual to give it a profile that was a little bit harder to spot at a distance. Lucky for her, she now knew its exact location; Unlucky for her, it knew hers as well.

This wasn't going to be like the other bots she had encountered so far, there was no sneaking past now. If the automated doorway was like the other ones she'd seen on this ship, then it would open far too slowly for her to slip through before being shot. She wasn't getting out of this without confronting her attacker hear on.

Taking a deep breath, Rogue pulled up her thick white and pink-cuffed gloves. In one swift movement, the batgirl extended her wings, ducked out from cover, and gripped the nearby railing with both of her hands before launching herself into the open sky beneath her.

Shots continued to follow the bat as she folded her wings, hurtling down towards the far away ground, each one missing just as she knew they would. Even one of Eggman's robots wouldn't have been able to hit her at this speed, but then again, this wasn't the tricky part. Extending her wings again, she glided down, and then up back around the platform the sniper was on, hoping to catch it off guard as she flapped her wings to gain even more altitude.

As she cleared the bottom of the platform, she found herself with the high ground on her attacker. To her dismay however, the bot had tracked her with expert and inhuman precision, its gun pointed directly at her.

"No!" She cried out as a loud bang echoed around the surrounding metal beams and bulkheads, the thief having only enough time to lift her arm up in a vain attempt at self-defense.

Pain exploded through her arm as her eyes grew wide in terror, but to her astonishment, the blow did not travel through and hit her in the chest as she had expected. Somehow, her instinctual, last-ditch block had worked!

A rapid series of clicks and whirrs drew Rouge's attention back to her assailant. She watched as the eerily rail-thin sniper bot's mechanical hands moved with the speed and precision only seen in artificial soldiers like itself, the sniper reloading in a scant couple of seconds. Rouge roared in rage as she swooped down upon the E-Series bot, another shot echoing around them and sending the bat's large, hyper-sensitive ears ringing as the rifle went off besides them. The thief was unscathed this time however, and there was nothing the sniper could do as a swift kick to its mid-section, her white, heart-adorned boots colliding with its metal torso with a loud and satisfying clank.

The thief's large, teal eyes met the bot's blazing red, yet cold and unemotional photoreceptors as it was sent soaring off of the platform. The assassin robot's tall body and sniper rifle were both sent spinning, it's pipe-like arms flailing uselessly as they hurtled down towards the Earth crawling by far below.

Smiling, Rouge turned back towards where the walkway was before wincing in pain. She looked down, filled with both shock and relief as she finally caught sight of her wound; relief because it wasn't the bullet hole she had feared, and shock because there was a small dart sticking out of the bare tan skin of her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut as she plucked it out, frowning as she examined what seemed to be a mix between dart and hypodermic needle, its contents drained, leaving the glass vial that served as the projectile's body almost completely empty beyond a few tiny dark, purple drops.

"Dammit!" She growled, before stashing the dart in her ample cleavage, the projectile stored securely behind her large, heart-shaped chest plate, "I guess that means whatever venom Eggman filled it with is already inside me..."

She looked over her wound now, noting the same purple color as the liquid subtly coloring the veins around it. She desperately pressed her pink lips to it and tried to draw the poison out, spitting some of it into the air but knowing she was far too late to stop it all. Whatever it was was coursing through her now. Seems like she'd now need to find both the treasure room and an antidote...

Flying back to the walkway, the bat landed with a grunt, slamming the button to open the airlock and running inside as soon as the heavy steel door parted open.

Now finding herself in a long series of hallways, the bat ran through them, following the blueprints she had memorized as she thought more on the dart that had hit her. Surely whatever she had been injected with wasn't meant to kill her, else Eggman would have just loaded his sneaky sniper bot with bullets. Whatever it was she had been injected with though, it didn't bode well. Eggman was up to something, and the batgirl desperately hoped that she could get in and out of that treasure room and back on solid ground, preferably near some medical treatment, before she could find out.

The batgirl continued to rush through the corridors, panting and huffing as she drew ever closer to her destination. The treasure room wasn't far now though, but after her confrontation with the sniper, she was eager to get this over with, especially as her stomach grumbled hungrily. Get the treasure, get out, deal with the poison, then a nice hot meal.

"Sounds perfect," She huffed as she came to another thick, steel door.

Just as the bat was about to try and figure out how to get through it, it began to open. Instinctively, the thief leapt to the ceiling, flapping her wings to give her air before she grabbed hold of a thick pipe and clung to it lengthwise, hiding herself from sight as best as she could. A familiar series of clicking and clanking announced the presence of a standard E-100 series guard bot before it could even walk out the door. Holding a gun in one hand and an empty burlap sack in the other, the guard bot swiveled its stout head over its barrel of a chest, looking back and forth along the intersecting hallways, scanning them for intruders before marching down the one Rouge had entered through. After a few moments, it vanished around a corner, and the batgirl dropped down to the floor, slipping between the heavy vault doors just as they sealed shut behind her.

"Another easy break in! Now for the master thief to... Wait, what the hell is this?!"

Confusion filled the thief's face as she looked around the humongous vault, her eye twitching as she continued to struggle processing just what she was seeing. There were shelves upon shelves lining the room's walls, yet, instead of containing gems and gold, silver and stacks of bills like the woman had hoped, the bat instead found something else entirely.

Row upon row of sweet, sugary glazed donuts, packed into each bit of available space on every single shelf.

Not one golden coin or sparkling emerald in sight.

"You. Have. Got to be kidding me..."

Clearly the bat wasn't too happy about this surprising development, but that didn't mean she was coming out of this vault empty handed. Or at least, not if her stomach had anything to say about it. The scent of the donuts filled the room, most of them smelling quite fresh, the hunger that the woman felt growing worse as she stepped further into the strange room.

"Okay, so not a total loss..." The bat purred, a little bit of drool trickling past her luscious pink lips as her belly roared hungrily, "At the very least I can grab a bite to eat before finding the real treasure room here!"

Still drooling, the voluptuous thief stumbled forwards, her hips swaying beneath her black, skin tight catsuit as her hunger drug her feet forwards.

And right through a laser tripwire.

A single alarm sounded, a short but harsh blare of noise from the overhead speakers before the door controls to the vault were sealed away beneath thick, steel plating, a thicker blast door lowering over the already heavily fortified entrance to ensure that there was no possible way of cutting through.

"Shit! Stupid!" Rouge growled, grinding her teeth as she had flashbacks to Prison Island. She had made a similar mistake during a break-in there and hoped to learn from it, only for her to slip up even worse now, "I should have been more careful..." She sighed, wiping the drool from her lips with a gloved hand.

"Indeed, I'd say you should have!" A voice crowed triumphantly from the loudspeakers, none other than Doctor Ivan "Eggman" Robotnik himself, "Sneaking around as usual, I see Rouge!" He laughed, "My, my! How clumsy of you though, trapped like the rat with wings you are!"

"Hmph! You just got lucky is all..." Rogue huffed, sauntering over to one of the shelves on the wall and picking up a donut delicately, turning it over in her hand as her flat belly began to growl once again, "By the way, nice vault you've got here tubby! Tell me, is your stash hidden somewhere else, or are you so much of a fatass that you seriously consider this junkfood to be 'treasure'?"

Eggman only laughed once again before he answered her, "Oh you must be referring to those blueprints I allowed to fall into your greedy little paws! Of course I wouldn't be so careless to let something so vital to my operations out of my sight! Speaking of 'careless', it looks like you took the bait to my little trap, hook, line and sniper..."

"The dart..." Rouge gasped between gritted teeth as her stomach growled loudly again, drool once more dribbling past her lips and down her chin now, "I knew this heist was too fucking easy..."

Pulling the dart out from its storage spot between her breasts, Rouge looked it over once more, frowning as Robotnik continued, "Looks like you get it now, but far too late I'm afraid. You see, my annoying little bat, the fluid now coursing through your veins is a special concoction of my own design! A serum for manipulating metabolism, increasing the appetite dramatically to the point of crippling hunger!"

"No..." Rouge groaned, dropping the dart and clutching at her stomach as it seized in painful, ravenous hunger, sweat dripping from her brow as the vial shattered against the cold, tile flooring, "You crafty son of a bitch... Then the donuts..."

"Are all yours!" Robotnik cackled madly, relishing in his plan unfolding, all part of it coming into play to trap Rouge just how he had devised, "You have been an annoying thorn in my side for far too long, my little thief! I suspected you'd stick your batty nose into my business once I began to gather resources, so I decided I would identify your strengths and crush them all in one fell swoop. Your agility, your flexibility, your flight! All of them will be useless when I'm through with you... Or should I say, when you're through with your hard-earned meal! You see, appetite isn't the only thing my delightful little concoction enhances! It also speeds up digestion, and ensures that even more of what you eat is converted into clumsy, heavy fat! To be honest, I was hoping you would be hit with quite a few of those darts, but I'm sure one will be more than enough to turn you into a complete and total sow!"

A roar escaped the batgirl's lips, the woman tossing the donut to the ground and shattering it into dozens of bits and pieces as she stomped it apart in anger. Yet she doubled over once more, her stomach absolutely roaring in hunger now as she winced and whined, "No! You can't do this to me you egg-shaped bastard, I'll find a way out of this!"

"Oh sure you will! Go ahead and try, you pesky rodent! I'm sure you'll find it very difficult to think of an escape plan as your stupid little animal brain fills more and more with gluttonous desire!" He chuckled, "Why not just help yourself in the meantime! Just a few dozen or so! You've come all this way to find this room in particular, well here you are! I'm sure you'd rather it go to waist instead of waste anyways... Heheh..."

"You fat son of a bitch..!"

"Ironic choice of words! Ahahah! Bon' apetite, Rouge!"

And with that, the loudspeaker squealed before cutting out, leaving the trapped thief with only the endless growling of her stomach for company.

Reluctantly, Rouge reached for the nearest donut, and took a bite.

She told herself she would only eat a few donuts at the most, just enough to stop the pain in her belly, just enough to satisfy that gnawing hunger.

Satisfaction never came.

Instead, Rouge the Bat had found herself eating dozens of donuts before she was even able to pause long enough to realize what she had done. She gasped and whimpered as she looked down at the crumbs spilling over her chin and breasts, and to the bulging pot-belly beyond them.

"I need to stop..." She panted past a mouthful of baked sweets, even as she continued to shove the rest of the donuts she held into her drooling maw.

But she didn't stop. Instead she cleared out an entire shelf's worth of donuts. And then moved onto the next, and then the next...

One by one, the shelves were emptied, and slowly but ceaselessly Rouge's belly continued to swell before the bat's panicked eyes. Before long, the rest of her began to bloat as well, just as Eggman had implied. The batgirl's now spherical belly churned thickly as it digested the fattening treats fed to it, dutifully turning each and every bite into thick, soft blubber upon the once thin bat woman's body.

Each bite swallowed seemed to be making her thicker, each donut consumed bringing her just a little bit closer towards obesity. Rouge wanted to stop, she had to stop, but she couldn't. The formerly dainty, if curvy thief was slowly blimping into a uselessly fat bat balloon, and there was nothing she could do.

Well-muscles arms and legs once used to hauling hoards of treasure softened into doughy, drooping bingo wings and thick, blubber thunder thighs. A belly that could slip past laser trip wires to allow the bat to claim her well-guarded prizes bloated with food, and then sagged with fat as it bulged against her skintight jumpsuit, folding over into heavy, thick rolls of blubber that caused the material to creak alarmingly. Rouge's ass did little to help her beleaguered outfit, the incredibly tight, though thankfully elastic catsuit leaving little to the imagination as her buttocks bloated freakishly, her blubber cheeks bulging and drawing the rubbery material deep between her crack.

The batgirl's pink, heart-shaped chestplate began to groan as well, her breasts, already quite large, the cleavage that was left exposed to catch both enemy and ally alike off their guard surging forwards as her tits ballooned to even more obscene sizes. Even Rouge's once dainty face wasn't spared from her rapidly ballooning weight, her cheeks softening and bloating as the once sharp features of her chin was lost in soft flab, before a second and then a third chin joined it to crowd down to her flabby neck.

Hours passed. Thousands of donuts were consumed. Hundreds of pounds were gained, turning the small, athletic thief into a lumbering behemoth.

And still, even after all of that, her stomach continued to growl.

"Eheheheh!" Eggman chuckled heartily to himself, hands clutched behind his back as the red-suited scientist strutted proudly down the hallway. His belly preceded him as he walked, the villain flanked by two specialized, especially burly E-Series guards equipped with machine guns. The maniacal genius came to a stop he entered the vault, stopping to gaze at his handiwork.

Rouge the Bat lay there, reclining lazily on the ground before them, one plump hand holding up her head as the other plucked donuts one by one from a small, dwindling pile off of the ground and plopped them past her slobber-soaked lips. The batgirl, now undeniably morbidly obese, looked up at Eggman with half-lidded eyes. She chewed and swallowed the latest treat of thousands that had filled her belly, before letting loose a tremendous and unrestrained belch, sending spittle flying past her lips.

"Well, well, well!" Eggman chuckled to himself, grinning from ear to ear, "If it isn't Rouge the Fat! It would certainly appear that my serum is more than effective, but how does my newest test subject feel?"

The tubby thief grunted as she licked her lips free of crumbs, only to dirty them again as she messily shoved another donut into her mouth, "Hungry," She grumbled past a mouthful of food, "Looks like it's going to take more than a vault full of snacks to finish me off, fatass."

Eggman snorted in amusement as he looked the flabby bat over, "First of all, let's not call the kettle black, now shall we?" He mused, producing a small remote control from behind his back, "Second, you are my prisoner now, but I am not without hospitality."

Pressing one of the buttons on the remote, several steel panels around the room retracted from the floor, concealing furniture that now rose up from compartments beneath the room. A bed with a thin mattress and no blankets, a steel toilet and sink, and a simple mirror all rose into view. Each piece of furniture was simplistic and spartan, yet all of them were gigantic, clearly made for somebody even larger than Rouge was at this point. The furnishings of a prison cell, all meant to serve the needs of the world's fattest prisoner.

"You may find them a little awkward at first, but I assure you my dear, you will grow to appreciate them! In more ways than one..." He chuckled with delight, "As for food, I will make sure that the entire room is restocked by my robot servants! Constantly. Rather kind of me to host my plump guest in a larder, don't you agree, especially after all the trouble you and your friends have put me through over the years! I assure you, my tubby thief, despite what you may be experience, you will never go hungry ever again..."

"Hmmph, death by donut, huh Doc?" Rouge grunted as she chewed her fattening meal, "Gotta admit, that's a creative one for you."

"Hehe, yes, well that IS the plan. In the meantime however, I'm going to require your assistance in carrying out the rest of my plot..."

Rouge glared at him, smacking her lips as she ate, "Yeah, well fat chance."

"Luckily for me..." Eggman continued, pulling a polaroid camera from one of his coat's pockets, "It does not require your cooperation."

"Photoshoot, huh? Cute," Rouge purred sultrily, sticking her fat breasts out, each tit threatening to spill out of her tight catsuit as she scooped the remaining five donuts off of the ground, placing each one onto her thick, sausage-like fingers and grinning seductively at the mad scientist, "Tell me Doc, how do I look?"

The villain snapped the photo, filling the already brightly-lit vault with a flash as the picture printed out onto a small card from a slot at the front of the camera. Grabbing it, Eggman shook the picture, chuckling as he looked it over, "Perfect! I'm sure it will be excellent bait for your heroic little pals... especially that feisty red echidna buddy of yours!"

A hot blush spread across Rouge's fat cheeks as she thought of Knuckles seeing her body like this, but she narrowed her eyes and a confident grin split her plump face as she glared at her captor, "And I'm sure it will make an excellent trophy for when I break out of here and rob you blind, you fat sack of crap!" She sneered, plopping the rest of the donuts into her mouth, slurping them off of her fingers one by one hungrily as her fat stomach growled loudly, "It will give me something to remember your stupid plan by once I escape and lose all of this weight!"

Eggman's grin soured a little, but still he let loose an amused chuckle, "I'm certain you will do your best to get out of here. However, I'm afraid you'll find with all that lard weighing you down now, your best isn't what it used to be!" He smirked, handing the camera and photograph off to his robotic guards before stepping backwards along with them over the threshold of the vault door as it and the blast doors began to slowly seal shut, "But if you'd like to escape, I'd suggest you do it quickly... Your next meal arrives in an hour. You may not be too fat to pester me just yet, but just wait until you've had your second course!"

Chuckling, Robotnik strode off as the doors sealed shut behind him, leaving Rouge alone with the growling of her stomach and a room now completely devoid of food. Shifting her now over 300 pound body off of the ground, Rouge tried not to think about the pain slowly filling her now much larger belly once again, looking around the room for something, anything that would help get her out of here.

She knew if she didn't escape, if she didn't stop Robotnik's plan, more than her waistline was at stake. The fate of her friends, maybe even Mobius itself hung in the balance.

Everyone was counting on her, especially, she thought with a smile, her stomach.

With a short, desperate laugh and a firm pat on her flabby belly, Rouge had a plan.

She only hoped that it would work in time.


End file.
